


Hey Neighbor

by Lady_Layla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Clawshock, Darcy and Logan are neighbors, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: Prompt: “No time to explain, but could you pretend to be my S.O when my ex arrives?”





	Hey Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dresupi for sharing your neighbor au prompts!
> 
> “Neighbor.” The brunette says sending him a quick smile before turning her attention to the bartender and whatever is on the TV (UFC fighting).

Logan registers the seat next to him at the bar becoming occupied and he tilts his head in that direction.

“Neighbor.” The brunette says sending him a quick smile before turning her attention to the bartender and whatever is on the TV (UFC fighting).

The first time the woman from the apartment across the hall had slid into the bar seat next to his, Logan had tensed and finished his drink in preparation to leave, but she’d done the same thing, given him a quick smile and a short greeting before turning away. After he realized she wasn’t going to be making small talk, he’d ordered another beer and they’d spent most of the night side-by-side in silence.

She’s the same whenever they see each other in the hallways, sometimes including a wave, but she never tried to force conversation and he appreciated it.

Logan’s pretty sure at any other time, she’d be exactly his type, but for now he just wanted to be alone or something quick with no strings.

He’s pulled out of his musings by the feeling of his neighbor going stiff next to him and he can hear her heart thudding quickly.

Despite their no talking policy, he inclines his head in her direction and she glances at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“You’ve been around a while. Ever make a decision that ended up being a poor one, but it took you a while to notice how shitty is was?”

Logan raises an eyebrow and ignores the fact that his neighbor apparently knows who he is.

“Yeah, well mine just walked in the front door.”

“Your poor decision is Captain America?”

The noise she makes is muffled since she’s dropped her head onto her arms.

“Not sure Captain America can qualify as a shitty decision.”

“He is when he dumps you via text because he’s ‘worried for your safety’ and starts dating the niece of his first true love three days later.”

Logan glances back towards the front of the bar and sure enough Rogers has his arm draped around a tall blonde.

His neighbor’s head pops back up at his silence and she follows his line of sight…which catches the attention of said Captain and Logan can’t read the expression on his face.

“Fuck.” Neighbor hisses softly to herself as she downs the rest of her beer. Abruptly she flags down the bartender and gets something a little stonger. “Why are they coming over here?” She asks looking to Logan, eyes blown wide in a panic, and her breathing starting to hitch.

“When did it end?”

She slams back her drink and tries not to look at her ex making his way across the loud bar.

“Last week.” The tinge in her voice is bitter and he can understand why. He thinks about saying something else, but he’s pretty sure that at this range Rogers’s super hearing would pick it up, even over the loud music.

A minute later they’ve arrived and Rogers leans towards the bar to order a few drinks before turning in their direction.

“Darcy.”

Huh. So that’s her name.

“Steve.” Darcy nods at him sharply and then after a beat adds, “Sharon.”

“This doesn’t seem like the safest place for you to be out alone.”

Before Logan registers what he’s even doing, his foot has hooked onto Darcy’s seat to drag it a few inches closer and his arm slips around her waist. To her credit Darcy doesn’t jump or betray any surprise.

“She ain’t alone she’s here with me.”

Rogers looks surprised at the news and Logan wonders if it was being frozen for seventy years that put a stick up his ass, cause he sure wasn’t this much of dick during the time they’d worked together in WWII.

“Are you sure that’s a good move, Darce?”

Logan growls a little at that and he can feel Darcy’s answering shiver.

“Well, you’re not the only one with super healing Steve. Besides, Logan believes I can handle myself if I get in trouble and if I can’t well…he’s not exactly breakable is he? Besides sometimes a girl just needs to be fucked within an inch of her life up against a wall, or on the floor, or the counter all in one go.”

“Hey, behave.” Logan says and nips at Darcy’s neck a little causing her to laugh and fake a shove at his shoulder.

Rogers’s eyes are wide and his face is flushed, Carter's expression is a cross between annoyed and possibly a little jealous, Logan smirks at them both.

“Right, well it was good to see you again.” He grabs their drinks and steers Carter to a table closer to the front of the bar.

Darcy relaxes into him and smiles. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

Logan shrugs.

“Could do that other thing too, if you wanted.”

It takes a minute for her to put his words together, but once she does Logan can smell her sudden arousal.

“Uh hell yes? I mean, are you sure? ‘Cause if it’s just pity sex...okay I mean I’m looking at you and probably won’t say no to pity sex, but I’ll feel bad about it later.”

“Not pity sex.” He rolls his eyes at her.

“Then my hell yes stands.” She digs into her purse and throws a wad of cash down on the bar. “My treat.”

He drops his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. As they pass by Rogers and Carter he leans over to give her a harder nip on the neck and he knows that Rogers can hear the sound Darcy makes and he can’t help his smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just like to hate on Steve. SorrynotSorry


End file.
